Tail of the Fairy Pirates
by SteelSkull
Summary: It's been two months since the War of the Best, and as the world preps for a wave of new pirates, the Straw Hats decide to train for 2 years to get ready for their journey into the New World... But while they do this, some new pirates are making a name for themselves, and they just happened to be certain mages of the Fairy Tail Guild that were on Tenrou Island...
1. The Arrival

Prologue:

It has been two months since the War of the Best, and all over the four seas and the Grand Line has chaos from the aftermath emerged. With Whitebeard's confirmation of the One Piece existence, and the death of the aforementioned pirate and his subordinate Fire Fist Ace, the pirate population skyrocketed with the end of the Great Pirate Era. With Straw Hat Luffy supposedly signaling the beginning of a new age of piracy, all of the world is in an uproar of agreement of distaste while the pirate and his crew train in preparation for their journey into the New World. But this tail is not about the Straw Hat Pirates, but a group with similar beliefs arriving into their world while they disappear from the limelight. For it is the members of the Fairy Tail Guild on Tenrou Island who get transported into the world of One Piece. Due to the collision of magic between Acnologia's blast and Fairy Sphere, a rift in the world of magic opens up, and the mages fall in a world similar to their own, unbeknownst to them. What will they do to return to their home?

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Blue was all Lucy could see from the crater she had created when she crashed into the ground. She could tell it was the sky that she was staring at, and could see the edges of trees that were definitely not the ones she had seen on Tenrou Island. Her vision was blurred, but she could she the faint outlines of something blue stuck in a tree and pink that was in a crater like her own farther away. At least she knew Natsu and Happy were safe, but the pain in her head was keeping her from thinking about the others. Suddenly she saw a gigantic shadow pick up the blue cat and the cherry-haired boy before her eyes. She wanted to get up, but her body still had not recovered from the impact, and she was losing consciousness again. There was nothing she could do, and she prepared for the worst. The last thing Lucy remembered was a giant hand go to pick her up, and then, darkness…

Meanwhile in a place high above the clouds of the Grand Line, another trio of fairies crashed straight onto Upper Yard…

"Wiper did you see that?" yelled Braham

"Yeah who couldn't miss that beam of light..." replied Wiper

"Do you think the God's under attack?" asked Genbou

"No way, if he was, it wouldn't be aimed straight down…" Kamakiri shouted

"Either way, we gotta check it out to in order to protect God", Wiper said as the four top guards of Skypiea neared the crash site. What they saw was a black haired male, a short haired blunette, and a cat with what looked like a sword all in craters nearby each other…

"What the hell?" asked Braham

"Well their definitely Blue Sea People…" replied Kamakiri

"How the hell did they get up here then? We should have known if they came up by ship" asked Genbou

"We did see them fall from the sky…" replied Braham

"But Skypiea is already high up in the clouds…"

"Never mind that, their heavily injured, will ask them about all that crap later. We'll heal their wounds and then figure out if they're a threat to God, got that?" Wiper shouted

"Right!" was what the other three guards replied as they grabbed the strange trio and toward them more inland of Upper Yard…

Back below in the Blue Sea, the next set of fairies had just landed on the outskirts of a village called Yuba…

"Quick something landed near the entrance Kohza!" said one of the former rebels helping to revive the former oasis town…

"Are we under attack? There has been in increase in pirate activity since the war, but I didn't except it to be this inland…" said another

"Nonsense, the royal guards would keep any pirates from venturing in this far inland..." replied a third

"Whatever it is, pirates or not, we have to make sure it won't destroy our rebuilding efforts…" replied Kohza as they finally made it to the crash site...

"Hey go check it out…" said Kohza

"Me? Why me?" replied a former rebel

"Because I said so, now go!" yelled Kohza as the former rebel went to see what was in the formed craters

"Hey it's a bunch of injured people down here, but they definitely didn't travel through the desert…" said the former rebel in the crater

"How can you tell?" asked another former rebel that came with Kohza

"Well one of them is completely naked, another seems to be wearing winter clothes, and the last guy is wearing a freaking metal mask…" replied the former rebel in the crater…

"Well get them out of there and we'll bring them to Toto, and we'll see what we can do for them and then figure out how they got here, so let's move it…" Kohza ordered as all four men grabbed the three fairies and took them back to Yuba…

While this was happening the denizens of Drum Island had just received their set of fallen fairies…

From what Wendy could see, there was snow, and lots of it was falling, constantly. The snow was blurring her vision, but she thought she could make out her friend Carla somewhere in the snow. Another member of her guild she thought could make out might have been Mirajane, but the snow was falling so heavily it became hard to tell. Then she saw a large animal grab her still unconscious friends, and when Wendy tried to get away, she realized she was still too weak from the crash to move. The last thing Wendy remembered before passing out again was a conversation between men she had never met before…

"The Lapins found these three girls in the middle of the forest Dalton, what should we do?"

"I don't know, but they look heavily injured so bring them to Doctor Kureha, then will interrogate how they got here…", and that was the last thing Wendy heard before falling back into unconsciousness…

Further down the Grand Line, three strange figures crashed into the middle of Sabaody Park, and this caused the Marines to be called to investigate …

"Vice Admiral Doberman sir, we can confirm the park has been evacuated and the suspects have been located" said a marine under Doberman's command

"Good, that means we can take care of this quickly, any sign on who the invaders are yet?" Doberman asked

"From eye-witness accounts, they can crashing in on a pillar of light and there seems to be a red-headed woman, a brown haired woman, and someone you won't believe sir..." replied the Marine

"Spit it out damn it, we don't have all day!" shouted Doberman

"Well… It seems to be someone who might be related to the Yonko Red-Haired Shanks, due to their similar appearance…"

"What?! Alright, no matter who he is and if he is related to that damn bastard or not, bring him in, after that cursed war and how he left the image of Marines, I won't let him get away with it scot-free.." replied Doberman

Another subordinate of his came running up to him, "Sir! It seems to be two of the suspects are waking up from the crater…"

"Which two exactly?" asked Doberman

"The red head, and the Shanks look-a-like sir" replied the Marine

Doberman ordered, "Surround them and engage them on my order, well see what they have to say for themselves before we attack…"

But on the Island of Jaya, more of Fairy Tail's powerhouses were making a crash landing in Mock Town…

 **Boom!**

"Holy crap did you see that!" said a random pirate

"I know, whatever that was, it just destroyed five buildings with its impact!" said another

A bunch of pirates went to check on the smoldering rubble left on the impact, and they saw two men start to emerge from the remnants…

"Damn that hurt like hell…" said the blonde one

"Laxus please be careful your injuries still haven't fully recovered…"

"Don't worry about me, worry about the old geezer right now. He's in worse shape than me. Right now I got to find us some answers like where the hell are we, let's hope these guys will be generous with lending us a hand, right Freed?"

"Laxus just please don't overdo it…"

"Hey who the hell are you, and what are you doing crashing into our town…" yelled a pirate

"Hey you answer my question, where the hell are we?" asked Laxus

"Yeah right, do you know who you're dealing with, I'm a pirate with a 65 million beri bount…"

Before he could finish, Laxus yelled "Lightning Blast!" and the pirate was knocked out…

"Holy crap, I haven't seen power like that since that Straw Hat kid beat the crap outta Bellamy and that Blackbeard guy threw Sarkies right through the ground!" yelled a pirate…

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting the hell out of here!" said another

"This guy must have the power of a devil fruit, run!"

"Devil what?" Laxus said confused

Finally, the last of the falling fairies landed in a familiar city of water…

"Paulie come quick, something just crashed into Galley-La Headquarters!" yelled a worker from Dock 1

"From where?" asked Paulie confused

"From the sky!" the worker responded

"How the hell did that happen, headquarters is too far away for a cannonball from a ship to hit it…" Paulie said

"But boss, it can't be, because it came straight down from the sky, and some of the boys say it was a beam of light or something…"

"The hell could it be then…"

"Paulie some of the boys have called over the transponder snail and have said it seems to be some people?" the another worker replied

"What that can't be… Let's hurry and make sure…" Paulie replied

The group of Dock 1 workers plus Paulie soon arrived inside Galley-La HQ to find a muscular white haired man, a white haired girl, and a brunette lying in the front lobby after falling through most of the headquarter's upper floors…

"How the hell are we gonna explain this to Iceburg…" Paulie said worried

"I already know…" said Iceburg, who walked into the lobby from further within the building…

"Oh crap!"

 **Author's Note: So do you guys like it? This is my first work so please** **critique** **it down below. Also I would love to hear you guys' ideas and i'll look at them and see if I can put them in future chapters But I do have a few ideas I'm savings. Also IF you** **think** **the Straw Hats won't appear, a few might make a cameo I'm if it makes sense. Anyways, I'm in the process of writing Chapter 2, so here's a tidbit to get you hyped:**

"Little Garden, I've never heard of an island like that on any maps I've seen… Can you tell me how far away it is from Fiore?"

"Fiore? I may have been battling for 100 years, but I can tell you I've never heard of that place before…"

"The Hell is Skypiea, the last thing I remember is being on Tenrou Island…"

"We do not know of this Tenrou Island being as we are not from the Blue Sea, but since you refuse to answer our questions, we'll have to assume you're here to attack God, so we'll have to retain you, so come peacefully so we can sort thi…"


	2. Lay of the Land

Chapter 2: The Lay of the Land…

Lucy was finally waking up, her vision was returning and she thought she was in some kind of cave… When she looked over, she was happy to see a familiar blue cat and cherry haired boy were lying next to her… At least those two were safe she thought…

"Oh so you're awake!" boomed a gigantic voice that came also from a gigantic man…

"Um…" was all Lucy could say due to her utter shock towards well the giant's gigantic size… He was as big as Master Makarov in his titan form, maybe even bigger…

"Hello the name's Dorry, I found the three of you in the forest after one of my battles the other day, mind if I learn yours?" asked the giant

"Oh, um… the name's Lucy, could you tell me where we are exactly?" the celestial wizard asked

"Welcome to Little Garden, this is the place where a friend of mine and I duel to settle a very old argument we have based on our homeland's traditions…" replied Dorry

"Little Garden, I've never heard of an island like that on any maps I've seen… Can you tell me how far away it is from Fiore?" asked Lucy

"Fiore? I may have been battling for 100 years, but I can tell you I've never heard of that place before…" replied Dorry

"That's impossible there's no wa…" was all Lucy could say before she was interrupted by Dorry

"Hey look, your pink haired friend and that strange blue cat is waking up, maybe they can shed some light on your situation…"

All Lucy could think was "Ah oh…"

Meanwhile on Skypiea, a familiar Iron Dragon Slayer was waking up from his fall.

"He's waking up…" said a voice above him

Gajeel opened his eyes to see two men and a woman in a room he was in…

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are we? Where are my friends and why the hell do you have wings?" Gajeel said now on the offensive…

"Well we found you with another Blue Sea woman and some strange animal and there just in another room." said the girl

"But before we answer any more of your questions, you're gonna tell us why you fell from the sky onto Skypiea…" said the man with the hat over his eyes

"The Hell is Skypiea, the last thing I remember is being on Tenrou Island…" replied Gajeel

"We do not know of this Tenrou Island being as we are not from the Blue Sea, but since you refuse to answer our questions, we'll have to assume you're here to attack God, so we'll have to retain you, so come peacefully so we can sort thi…" said the man with the long hair before he was interrupted

"The hell I will…" said Gajeel as he shouted "Iron Dragon's Club" and hit the two men with his extended arm…

"Damn this guy must have the powers from the fruit of the devil some Blue Sea people eat…" said the man with the hat over his eyes…

"Please stop you're still injured said the girl…

"Stay out of this lady!" was Gajeel's reply as he proceeded to attack the guards of God

"Conis go get the other two and bring them to God, we'll take care of this guy…" said the man with the hat over his eyes…

"Fine, since you want a fight, we'll fight…" said the man with long hair as he and the man with the hat over his eyes got ready to attack…

In Yuba, now the no longer naked man and woman in winter clothes were waking as well…

"Man my head hurts…" said Gray as looked at himself, and around the room until his eyes landed on an old man…

"Ah you're awake! This is great news! My I ask you for your name please?" asked the old man

"Oh, I'm Gray Fullbuster…" replied the Ice Mage

"Gray huh… what a great name… It sounds like the name that strange blue haired girl has been mumbling in her sleep…" the old man responded

Gray immediately realized who he was talking about, "That's my friend Juvia… She's an associate of mine…"

"Oh you don't have to lie kid…" said the old man, "I've heard what she has been saying in her sleep, I can easily see she's your girlfriend…" the old man said as he proceeded to laugh…

"It's not like that…" but Gray realized the argument was pointless, and since he didn't know this man anyway, he gave up and proceeded to ask him another question…

"Is she the only one you found with me?" Gray asked curiously

"No, we found a man in a metal mask with you as well…" replied the old man

"Bickslow" Gray thought to himself… He then asked, "Could you tell me where my friends and I are?"

"You're in Yuba, an oasis town in the Kingdom of Alabasta…" the old man said and immediately hitting his head, "That's right, I never introduced myself, and I'm Toto, the mayor of this town…"

"Pleasure to meet you Toto, but could you tell me how far away Alabasta is to Fiore?" Gray asked, "I've never really heard of a kingdom like that in any surrounding countries…"

"What are you talking about? Fiore? I've never heard of that island, and Alabasta is its only country on Sandy Island… I should be asking you a few questions myself… How did you get inland of the island, which you didn't even know about, through a desert while being naked…"

Gray looked down and saw he was wearing new clothes that didn't belong to him…

Toto then said, "If you're wondering about the clothes, they're my son's…"

Before Toto could ask any more questions, a call came from a tent next door, "Hey guys, the woman's waking up…"

The only thing Gray thought was, "Oh great…"

On Drum Island, Wendy woke up in a stone cold room surrounded by men in pink and freezing air…

"She's waking up, call Doctor Kureha, this is urgent!" one man said

"Right!" replied two others who ran out the room…

"Don't worry miss, we've healed your injuries, you should be fin… Don't fall back to sleep!" yelled the Doctor as Wendy went back to sleep…

Doctor Kureha came in a few moments later and said, "One was waking up huh? I guess the cold put her back to sleep… Which one was her…" the doctor pointed to the now sleeping Wendy.

Doctor Kureha then proceeded to slap Wendy, to the objections of the other men…

She then proceeded to hit them for being too stupid realize she was just waking Wendy up, since it would be bad for her injuries if she slept any more on them.

"Idiots, she suffered a minor head injury, so sleeping on it any more will just make it worse. Plus we have to get answers out of this girl anyway…" replied Kureha annoyed

The members of the Isshi-100 in the room at the time agreed, and tried to wake up Wendy less violently…

Wendy stirred awake again, and saw the same room and men, but this time with a strange old lady as well…

"Well little girly… Start talking…" said Kureha

Wendy replied, "Um…"

Meanwhile at Sabaody Park, the two S-class Mages had awoken surrounded by a bunch of men with guns… pointed at them…

"Put your arms in the air and state your name…" yelled Doberman ready to get this over with…

"The hell is this…. Whatever… I'm Gildarts Clive…" the Shanks look-alike replied with his arms raised…

"Erza Scarlet…" said the red head as well with her arms raised and was just as confused as him…

"Explain yourselves… why did you land in the middle of Sabaody Park and do you have any ties related to Red Haired Shanks…" asked Doberman

"What are you talking about, we're members of the Fairy Tail Guild…" said Erza

"Who's he… never heard of him…" replied Gildarts

"You're lying, everyone knows who Red Haired is, especially after the war… Besides what even is this guild you speak of… These three are being uncooperative, arrest them men!" yelled Doberman

"What… Whatever, Erza get ready, and would you protect Cana for me, I'll handle most of these idiots…" said Gildarts

"Right, I'll protect her for you…" replied Erza

"Thanks…"

"Alright men brace up, on my mark… Fire!" yelled Doberman…

In a blink of an eye, the ground under most of the marines disappeared and many fell in, and the ones left standing were either beaten up by one named Gildarts, or sliced by the redhead named Erza in a suits of armors that kept changing…

The last thing Doberman remembered was the man named Gildarts saying, "Wrong move…" before knocking him out … How could he let something like this happen to the Navy…

"There will be hell to pay for those two" he thought to himself before passing out…

On Jaya, Laxus had been given, mostly out of fear, a room to stay in for the time being. On the bed was Makarov, covered in heavy injuries…

After his little show of strength, some other pirates tried to stop him, but he beat the crap out of them too, and the rest decided to listen to his demands so he wouldn't level the rest of Mock Town…

He asked for lodging, so they gave him one of the best rooms at the Tropical Hotel. He had Freed bring Makarov their as the next of his demands were met, asking for a doctor…

A local doctor, who many people decided had gone insane, went to Laxus and entered the room…

"Who the hell are you?" asked Laxus

"I'm the doctor you asked for sir…" replied the doctor

"Oh right, Freed show him the geezer…" Laxus said as the green haired man led the doctor to a heavily injured old man on a bed…

"After him, could you look at us, we may not look like it, from how were acting, but we're in bad shape ourselves…" said Freed as both Laxus and him showed off their injuries…

"But not as bad as the old man…" said Laxus

When the doctor heard this, he thought to himself, "These guys must be freaking monsters, to be able to move after an impact they made and whatever other freaking battle they had been in…" but he kept it to himself and looked over the old man…

The old man looked to be barely breathing, and the wounds that had been treated seemed to have opened up again… "Just what had these men been through..." he thought.

"Well there's not much I can do, I've treated him so his wounds won't get infected and open up ever worse than they are... The only other way to heal him is with time…" said the doctor

The doctor then proceeded to work on Laxus and Freed's injuries…

"So what kind of devil fruit did you eat?" the doctor asked Laxus trying to make small talk, he did this to keep his psyche calm…

"I heard that before… What the hell is a devil fruit?" asked Laxus

"Are you kidding? Their powers you gain when you eat a certain cursed fruit and makes you lose the ability to swim… Come on your powers are certainly a Logia type…" said the Doctor confused

"No I preform magic, as well as Freed and the old geezer…" Laxus replied

"Magic? I've never heard of people using that before…" the doctor responded

"Anyways could you tell us where we are?" asked Freed, trying to change the topic that to something that could be more useful to them…

"You're in Mock Town, on the island of Jaya…" he replied

"How far is that from Fiore?" asked Freed

"Fiore? I was a former ship's doctor, I've never heard of an island called that…" the doctor responded

"But that's imposs…" was all Freed could say before Laxus interrupted him…

"Thanks for treating our injuries… You've been a great help, we'll call you if the old man wakes up or if our wounds do…"

"Oh alright then, I've finished bandaging you two anyway, so I'll leave then…" said the doctor, and he left the room…

"Laxus why did you do that?" Freed asked concerned

"I don't know where we are, but from what he was saying, we're not home, not even on the same continents… The best option is to consult the old man on what to do, because he will definitely know, and I hate saying that… So for now, we'll keep up the tough guy act, find out what we need to, wait for Gramps to wake up, and then we'll go search for the rest of the guild…" Laxus replied

"Alright… It seems like the best course of action for right now…" freed responded

Outside, the doctor was consulting with other pirates and townsfolk about the strange men…

"They said they're from a place called Fiore and use powers called magic…" the doctor told them…

"The hell is that place?" said a pirate

"Who knows" said another

"Hey, I got it, they fell from the sky right, and they must have come from Sky Island that Straw Hat kid talked about…" said a different pirate

"Yeah that makes sense, the people there could call the power of devil fruits magic and the sky island is actually called Fiore…" replied another

"Hell, even Bellamy went searching for it, so I don't even doubt its existence anymore…"

"Yeah!" the people screamed in unison as they had finally found a logical explanation they could fathom…

As the people of Jaya were trying figure out Laxus' strange group, the Galley-La Company scrambled to make heads or tails of what had landed in their front lobby…

"Alright, let's put these three in the Guest House for right now…" said Iceburg, "I can already see the reporters coming…ugh…"

So the three fairies were moved the Guest House for the time being while the Galley-La workers began repairs on the headquarters. Iceburg and Paulie then proceeded to the Guest House and on the way, Iceburg decided to ask Paulie a few questions…

"So Paulie, why were down in Dock 1?" asked Iceburg, "You're the Vice President now, you can't be down there all the time…"

Paulie replied, "Sorry Iceburg, the boys called me down to talk to some green haired pirate and his crew. He had some designs for a ship that looked like the Straw Hat kid, and they told him Straw Hat didn't invade Enies Lobby alone and I could tell him what really happened, and he said he would pay extra, so I told him what happened… I also told him this was the island where Cyborg Franky was from, and I think half of them passed out when I said that, and he kept calling me senpai and said thank you for telling the truth. I was leaving that strange meeting when I saw the strange light and came rushing here with the boys…"

"I know you need the money to pay off debts Paulie, but you must be careful who you tell that story, you never know who works for the World Government, and you and I know firsthand what I mean… It's dangerous to tell that story after what Straw Hat just did a few months ago, plus it could make you into a criminal if you're not careful…" Iceburg responded

"Yeah, sorry Iceburg, we better figure out the story behind those strange three people then, huh…" said Paulie

"Yes for the sake of the Galley-La Company and Water 7 itself, you never know who is and isn't a threat…" Iceburg responded

""Right, and I get that you're implying about CP9, man I didn't know you were great at being subtle…" Paulie replied sarcastically

"Never mind my implications, we better figure out their story then…" said Iceburg

The duo opened the doors and walked into the Guest House, only to be greeted by the yelling of the word "Man!" and a Dock 1 worker being thrown at their feet…

 **Author's Note: The plot thickens! It seems the mages are having some rough starts, but I think they will manage... or not who knows... But anyways leave a review and story suggestions and I might take them into consideration... And no the next chapter will not be out as quick, I actually haven't even started it yet, so sorry there is no preview But I'll try to get it out as early as possible...**


	3. The Start of an Adventure

Chapter 3: The Start of an Adventure

.

In Little Garden, the Fire Dragon Slayer was getting bandaged up after an incident with the Giant Dorry…

"Damn that hurts, I'm gonna get back at him for hitting me…" said Natsu

"Aye Sir!" shouted Happy in agreement

You see, when Natsu woke up, he sniffed the air and realized he was in a completely different place, and because he saw no one he recognized around him, he proceeded to attack the first thing in front of him, which happened to be Dorry, so in normal fashion for the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer, he charged towards the giant and jumped in the air at him, but the giant was turning to see him at the time and whacked Natsu with his arm, sending him flying deep into the forest…

Dorry had to then leave for his duel, but promised Lucy he would apologize when he returned, so Lucy took the now awoken Happy to find the flung Natsu, they did find him, 30 miles from when he was hit, and she and the Exceed were now treating his even worse wounds….

"Oi Natsu, calm down it was an accident, the giant is actually really nice and told me he would apologize when he got back…" replied Lucy

"Whatever, still hurts like hell, I'll get back at him somehow…" said an annoyed Natsu

"Hey Lucy where did that big guy that kicked Natsu's butt go anyway…" asked Happy

"HE DID NOT KICK MY BUTT!" shouted a now angry Natsu

"He said he had to fight in a duel with a friend of his…" replied Lucy after she had slapped Natsu, who was now rolling on the ground in agony…

"So Lucy, you woke up first, so do you know where we are?" asked Happy

"Dorry, the giant that hit Natsu, said we were on an island called Little Garden, but I have no idea where that is…" replied a worried Lucy

"Little Garden, huh…" said the now recovered Natsu, "I can tell one thing, we're nowhere near home, I can't get a trace of anything I've ever smelled before, it's very weird…"

Suddenly the giant came into view, returning from his duel, "Another draw, what a pity, oh I see you found your friend! Sorry for hitting him earlier, you got the jump on me, reminds me of a Straw Hat wearing pirate I met not too long ago… Anyways, my name is Dorry, who are you two then?" said the giant, who was pointing at the Cherry Haired Dragon Slayer and the Exceed…

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner Happy" replied the Dragon Slayer

"Aye Sir!" responded the Exceed

"Mister Dorry sir, you've told us where we are, and we thank you for that, but do you mind telling us how to get off this island, we have friends we have to find…" asked Lucy

"Ah, you have friends waiting for you, well your pretty healed up I suppose, so I could lead you to an abandoned ship, for such a small group like yours, I have a perfect one in mind…" replied the giant with a hearty laugh…

…

At Sabaody Park, the S-Class duo were letting the situation that just occur sink in…

"Hey Gildarts, do you think we just pissed off the wrong people right now…" asked Erza

"Probably, but right now, grab Cana and let's get out of here, I have no idea where we are, but the sooner we do, the quicker we can think of a plan of action…" replied the Crash Magic Mage

Erza was in front while Gildarts carried Cana on his back, the mages soon arrived at the gate, where they met a strange, silver haired old man…

"Excuse me you two, you wouldn't happen to know Red Haired Shanks now would you?" asked the mysterious man

"That name again, who is that actually?" asked Erza

"He's an old friend of mine, and from what I can tell, you two aren't exactly from here right?" asked the old man

"Yeah, we don't exactly know where we are…" replied Gildarts

"Well come with me then, I know a place where you can hide out for the time being…" said the old man

"Thank you, but why are you helping us, we don't know you…" asked Erza

"Let's say it's a favor to an old friend of mine…" replied the old man

"Is the only reason you're helping us because I look like this Shanks guy people keep talking about?" asked Gildarts

"Partially, and because I like helping people in trouble if they seem like good people…" replied the old man

"What is your name then sir?" asked Erza

"My name's Rayleigh, Silver Rayleigh…"

...

In Yuba, Gray was trying to figure out how to react to the tackle he had received once Juvia had seen him enter the tent she was in…

"Miss please, you're both injured, and doing something like that might open your wounds back up…" said the old man, Toto, who had come with Gray

"Juvia, please, get off of me!" yelled Gray

"Gray, my darling, when Juvia woke up here and saw no one familiar around her, Juvia feared she would never get to see her darling again…" said the Water Mage who was crying, and leaking, onto Gray

"Alright just get off of me…" said the flustered Ice Mage

"Ah, young love…" Toto chuckled to himself until he noticed something strange…

"Where did all of this water come from?" asked Toto as he noticed the puddle he was now standing in…

"The oasis isn't nearly this full to be overflowin… Ah, Miss you're turning into water!" shouted the old man who was looking at Juvia, whose lower half was now in liquid form…

"Juvia, cut it out!" Gray shouted, and she immediately stood up with Gray not too far behind…

"Gray my darling, Juvia did not mean to upset her beloved…" she said with a sniffle…

"Juvia it's alright, I'm not mad, just let me talk to you for a minute…" replied Gray and then he asked, "Excuse me, Toto, can I talk to her alone for a bit?"

Toto, who was still awestruck, responded, "I guess, but I have a few questions for when you're done…"

"Thank you…" replied Gray, as he pulled Juvia into the tent as others fled out of it to consult the old man…

"Toto, that woman… Do you think it's a devil fruit ability?" asked a former rebel who had cared for Juvia's wounds…

"It can be, a devil fruit removes your ability to swim, so why would there be a water devil fruit?" replied another

"I don't know what to say… We definitely need to learn more about those two, and that third guy they're with…" Toto chuckled, "Yuba hasn't been this hectic since Luffy…"

…

At Mock Town, Laxus and Freed had mainly kept to themselves, not wanting to draw attention and receive questions about their powers any more than they had, so rumors were amok about the three strangers who had crashed into the middle of town…

"Believe me man they fell straight from the sky, I saw it with my own eyes…" said a pirate

"Yeah, and the blond took out a big shot rookie in one hit…" chipped in another

"You don't want to mess with those two, I'm surprised they haven't appeared on the bounty list with a strength such as theirs…" said a third

"Speaking of the devils, they're coming!" shouted a pirate

"Move!" yelled another as most people cleared the way for the Dragon Slayer and the Rune Mage…

"Laxus, it seems most of the people in this town fear us…" whispered Freed

"Doesn't matter, as long as they're not asking questions, I don't care what they think of us…" replied the Lightning Dragon Slayer

The duo soon arrived at the office of the doctor who had treated their wounds…

"Oh, it's you two, I thought you would come see me, what do you what?" asked the doctor

"We just came to see if you tell us where to get some food for us…" said Freed

"You came all this way just for that! Look for a place your freaking self!" shouted the doctor

"Not just for us, we wanted you to tell us what would be the best food to give to the old man…" replied Laxus

"Oh, um… Sorry then… Get him something sweet but I wouldn't recommend giving him food in his current state right now…" the doctor responded

"Thanks for the advice, know any good places to get food then?" asked Freed

"There's a bar called the Pub not too far from here that makes a decent cherry pie from what I hear…" replied the doctor

"Maybe I can get a drink while we're there…" said Laxus as he and Freed went out the door

"Don't you dare or else it will extend your healing period!" shouted the doctor from the door as Laxus just ignored the last tip of advice…

Down the street, a pirate was reporting to his captain…

"Captain, the two no names that beat our crewmember Sharpeyed Samuel, who had a 65 million Beri bounty, are heading right this way…" said the reporting pirate

"Good, I'll beat the two of them, avenge my subordinate, and create my reputation in this town to skyrocket, if not done by the hands of the great Captain Redbeard…"

…

Back on Little Garden, Dorry was showing them to a ship the three Fairy Tail wizards did not except from the giant…

"Here is a ship that would be perfect for the three of you, its name is Freyr, and it's a catboat…" said the giant

"Wow, I didn't expect it to look like this…" said a shunned Lucy

"What do you mean?" asked the giant

"I just thought you were going to show us something… bigger…" replied Lucy

"Now why would I do tha… Oh, it's because I'm a giant… I like you Lucy, you and your friends would fit right in at Elbaf…" Dorry replied with a hearty laugh that followed

"Who cares I like the name, sounds familiar…" said Happy questioningly

"You just like it because it's called a catboat…" replied Lucy

"Yeah that's probably it… But something about that name though…" said Happy before he was interrupted…

"Hey giant, is this the only way off the island?" asked Natsu, who was beginning to turn pale…

"It is an island, there would be no other way off of course…" Dorry responded

"Oh great… Happy ready something to catch my barf…" Natsu said as he was ready to hurl…

"Aye Sir!" replied his fateful Exceed companion

"Now why would a man such as yourself have a weak stomach when in the presence of a boat such as this?" asked the curious giant

"It causes Natsu over there to not help but blow chunks every time he's on almost every moving object ever…" responded Happy

"Hey not every vehicl…" was all Natsu could say, because at that moment, he had put his foot on the bow and immediately had to throw up behind a nearby tree…

"I really hope we find Wendy soon or this will be a long voyage…" said Lucy hestiately

"Yeah, or we better get used to a trail of vomit coming from off the side of our ship…" said Happy with a laugh

"Thanks… for being… such great… friends guys…" Natsu said in between hurls

"You people are a riot! You remind me so much of that Straw Hat boy!" Dorry said with a laugh

"Who's that?" asked Happy

"A pirate I met a while back, helped a friend and I when we were in a predicament, he's done a lot of crazier things since then, I recommend that you folks say informed by reading the papers, since by what you'll told me, you definitely are not from here…" replied the giant

"That brings up another point, we don't exactly know how to navigate a ship, is there any advice you can give us on that?" asked Lucy

"The best I can do for you in such a short amount of time, is recommend you read the books aboard that ship… The previous owner used to be a cartographer who came to survey the island, his gear should still be on board, hasn't been touched in a year or so, so the Log Pose has got to be reset, plus I thing he had a few eternal poses with him as well…" the giant responded

"What happened to him?" asked Lucy

"I think he was eaten by dinosaurs about a month after he first arrived, it's been a wait since then, what a shame to die so young…" replied Dorry

"What are dinosaurs?" asked Happy

"Oh, they're giant reptilian creatures that a majority are carnivorous, and they roam all around the island… They're located pretty deep in the jungle and they know to stay away from me… plus it would have been very bad for you folks if you stayed the night, we might lose one or two of you…" responded Dorry

Happy and Lucy both gulped…

"Alright Natsu, let's go, we got a lot of sailing to do if we want to find the rest of the guild…" said a shaking Lucy

"Alright Lucy, but there's still one more thing I got to ask… Hey giant, what's the best way to survive on this sea?" asked Natsu

"Well… I would say you have to be the strongest and have your own freedom… And the best way to achieve those two things is to be a pirate from my own history…" replied the giant

"Alright then, it's settled… Lucy, Happy, until we find a way back home, we are no longer apart of the Fairy Tail Guild… We are now members of the Fairy Tail Pirates, and I'll stand by as acting Captain!" shouted Natsu

"Aye Sir!" replied Happy who wholeheartedly agreed

"But Natsu, you can barely move when you're in a boat, how will you be a Pirate Captain?" asked Lucy

"I'll figure out a way and brace through it… Besides, it might be fun to try something new, and you can be the Navigator since it's sort of up your alley…" responded the Dragon Slayer

"Well I guess there's no fighting you when you're this pumped up, alright let's be pirates!" shouted the Celestial Mage who finally given in…

"I like your style kids, I'll route for you all the way!" Dorry replied with a laugh

"Aye, then let's set sail!" yelled Happy as he grabbed Natsu and flew him into the boat…

"Hey I'm supposed to say that, I'm Captain!" shouted Natsu, but before he could argue further, he had already entered motion sick mode…

"Ok cat, unfurl the sails, we're going to wherever the winds may take us I guess!" said Lucy trying to act like a pirate while untying the mooring line…

"Alright, let's torture Natsu… I mean find our friends!" yelled the Exceed as he set the sails, allowing the wind to catch them, and allow Freyr to drift away from shore…

"Wow, what great friends I have…" moaned Natsu as he dangled over the side and readied himself to vomit…

"Aaahhhhaaa… Good luck you three, and farewell, these seas are dangerous, so please be careful! Let's hope we meet again someday!" yelled the now distant giant

"We'll never forget what you did for us Mister Dorry, we hope we will see you again soon!" shouted Lucy and Happy

So now three of the fairies have out to sea, what adventures are in store for them and the others? Will they meet any of their lost comrades soon? Only time will tell… But one thing is for certain, big events are in store for the Mages in the upcoming future, and soon the entire Grand Line will know the name of the Fairy Tail Pirates…

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry guys, this took WAY longer than expected, but the usual excuses, of life, writer's block, and sheer laziness got in the way of this chapter, like any good writer will tell you… Anyways, yes, it seems a few Mages have made a few tiny mistakes here and there… SO how will this affect the story, who knows, besides me, maybe, still writing it, and forgive me for only featuring about half the groups this chapter, I plan on switching on and off between some, with a few exceptions, because now we're getting to the meat of the story so areas covered will have sections get longer and longer, so as the not drag on, and overwork me, I'll be switching every other chapter with the exception of meet ups, with are coming soon, probably next chapter… Sorry this is so long I just really have a lot to update you guys on and I'm sorry for this wait, I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, so there will be no preview, haven't started writing it so sorry if you were expecting one… Anyways, leave a review or even a comment, I'll take ideas into consideration and try to see if I can fit them into the story somehow… Your critism is highly valued… Thank you for reading!**


End file.
